Outsider crack
by HaleytouchesbuttswithMatt
Summary: Dally and johnnycake's love story in Heaven Warning to kinky for children omg even if we are child because whatever who cares. Warning though it's sexy to handle


Dally woke up by the sweet touch of one of his friends. As he woke up, he realized his lover Johnnycake was shaking him. The ground felt like cotton and there was blue sky all around him.

"Jonneh, I thought you was dead!" Dally said in shock.

Johnny shushed Dally as he began caressing Dally's shoulder.

"We're in heaven." Johnnycalculator said.

Dally eyes widen and he gasp like a fish. But he then gently smiled and hugged the tan skin boy. Stroking his silky black hair, and held him close. Johnnycake smiled and cuddled in his ok chest. Dally smiled and looked around. "Surprise I came here..." Johnny nodded and softly said. "Me too..."

Dally then yelled "Holy Jesus I'm just kidding you should of known you're my Senpai."

Johnnycac peed himself a little but hid it from Dally.

"Dally..." Johnny said EMOTIONALLY

"I think I..."

Johnny blushed and yelled. "I'm pregnant!" Dally jizz in his pants and spaz. Johnny watched Dilly Dally swing his dilly Dally and explode. Johnny gasped and said. "Ohhh no!" Dally reappear and burped. "Dont worry Senpai, I'm fine." Johnny stared at him like he was crazy and said...

"ok I pee real bad now."

Dally was in shock. He had lost his baby-making-machine and he got a boy pregnant. This only means one thing...

"Johnny! You were a girl this whole time?!"

Johnny nodded. Then, Johnny started to squirm around.

"Dally! The babby!"

Dally then yelled out "Damn this is so not sexy. I pictured you as a hot Johnnycake in my dreams."

Johnny gave a sad face and peed. "Whaa" Dally then blinked and said. "Wait...when did I ever get you pregnant?" That sat there silent thinking how this happen. Johnny thought, and then gasped. "When you touched my shoulder!" Dilly of the Dally's gasped and looked at his hands in utterly shock. "Whaaaaaaa!" Johnston's ached and said. "Meh baby ughvhvhhsvshxhavhjsbsvsvx"

Dally began nose-bleeding because of the sexiness of the scene. Even if Johnny was a girl...Wait. Dally lifted up Johnny's panties and revealed a microscopic Johnny-dong.

"Johnny! You're a boy!"

Johnnycackle then yelled "No! The babies a boy!" Dally realized he had just violated Johnnycake and Dally's offspring before it even came out of Johnnybabe's womb.

Johnny groan and burp in pain, while Dally tried to take the baby out. Johnny farted in Dally's face and the baby pop out and hit Dally in the face. Dally took the baby off his and looked at it. It had a gangster look and a cigarette. Johnny stared and said. "Yup...he's your son...awwww he got meh shoulders!" Dally gave Johnnycookie the behbai

God ran over to the baby.

"Ugh, I hate when these couples keep breeding and making Jesus." He said.

"What do you mean?" Johnnybaby said.

God explained to Johnny and Dally that when two people who live in heaven very much and have babies, another Jesus is born.

"I have so many baby Jesus's in Hell. It's hard enough to take care of one baby Jesus."

"But...God...This Jesus is special!" Dally told him.

"OMG SHUT UP DALLY ITS TAINTED SEE THAT CIGARETTE IT TAINTED HIMMMMMMM" God roared.

Johnnygangster pouted and said. "But you love everyone right God... ·^·" God made "psssssssshhhhh!" And twerked as he stole the child. "Beh guys!" And did flips away, Dally took this as war and flip after him. "I'm better at gymnastics then youuuuu!" Dally flip over God, farted in his face and said. "Now your the tainted! UH!" He took babyjesuscake and ran like a hot dog who grew a pair of bananas

Johnny yelled out to babyjesuscake "Stay blonde baby boy!"

Dally stopped and looked back. Johnny was dead. Dally was stunned. He had flashbacks of the last time Johnny had died. He went to Murphy's in heaven and robbed the store. He got his gun out of his pink fannypack and got shot.

Dally woke up by the sweet touch of one of his friends.

Johnny smiled. "Hi." Dally said. "Ummm...something tells me this happen before." Another sweet touch was on Dally cheek bone and he looked over to see Babyjesuscake. Dally was flabbergasted and jizz and said. "Woooooo you have gold for hair mylittlebabyjesuscake! Your uncle Bronyboy would hate it!" Johnny pouted and held their child close and said. "Ugh. ...ugghhhh sweet potato salad!" Dally gasped. "What's the matter Johnjohnbun!"

"Bronyboy keeps licking me with his stallion pony brony tongue." Johnnycookie said.

Dally looked around and realized they were in a stable. It was the place where Jesus was born! Also, Dally looked at Johnnyboy's crotch and realized he was a boy.

"Holy Zackbabies!" Dally yelped.

"lol wtf bby y u scare" Joe-knee said.

Dally blushed and had a nosebleed in happiness as he saw a miniJohnnehhhcake in his pants. "Johnnycash Lookie loo!" He pointed at it and Johnnycake gasped and spaz. "OH MEH WHAA!" Babyjesuscake blinked and took a drag of his cigarette and Darry the cow and pony the pony made maaaa sounds

"Johnny my boy! That's a whole inch!"

Johnny and Dally danced and around and babyjesuscake just kinda chilled and smoked some pot. Suddenly, water started COMING from the sky. Everybody, even Darry and Brownieboy, looked outside. They saw a strange cloud with a man attached to it.

"UGH TAINT!" Elvis Presley God groan. "Nuuuuu there will not be another baby Jesus! That's one tainted!" Johnnie tickled and said. "No he not no!" God groan and pointed at it as Soda angel gasp. "It's smoking pot for grief sake..." "sup." Babyjesuscakethesecond said

The end ugh

By me and Matt

Ugh


End file.
